It frigging hurts - FRENCH
by DukeOfDuck
Summary: Alasdair n'avait quitté Paris, son amour et ses amis que trois mois plus tôt mais ça lui semblait déjà être une éternité. - Ecosse X Nyo! France - Human AU -
1. Chapter 1

Le bordel de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est une fanfiction Scotfra, ce sera donc Ecosse X Nyo! France ! Je l'écris à la base en anglais mais pour mes cher amis franchouillards, je vous la réécris en français ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est surtout centrée autour d'Alasdair (Ecosse).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Alasdair Kirkland, je vais te tuer !

Alasdair explosa de rire à la vue de sa petite amie l'insultant alors qu'elle essayait d'écarter ses cheveux tremper de ses yeux. Son rire ne dura cependant pas longtemps lorsqu'un hurlement des moins viril lui échappa, sentant deux mains dans son dos, le poussant dans la piscine avec Francine.

\- Ah ! Qui rigole, maintenant ?!

\- Gilbert, enfoiré ! Ramène ton cul ici que je te mette la fessée !

\- Hors de question, l'eau va m'enlever toute ma crème solaire. Et tu sais ce qui arrive à un pauvre albinos comme moi lorsqu'il termine sans défense sous le soleil estival ? La même chose qui est arrivée à ton dos !

Le roux fronça les sourcils et fit une moue enfantine, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui rappelle l'énorme coup de soleil qu'il avait récolté au début de la saison. Il avait beau être un petit peu plus résistant au soleil que son ami albinos, sa peau restait extrêmement sensible et facile à brûler.

\- Je te signale que c'est compliqué de s'étaler de la crème solaire tout seul dans son propre dos !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à demander de l'aide ! Antonio rigola.

Alasdair foudroya l'espagnol du regard. Ah, c'était facile pour lui de parler, sa peau était naturellement bronzée et il ne terminait jamais avec des coups de soleil !

\- Je te connais, je suis sûr que tu aurais dessiné une bite sur mon dos avec la crème solaire et j'aurais fini avec un coup de soleil en forme de pénis, merci mais non merci !

\- Roooh, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous ?

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes une bande de trous du cul.

\- Même moi ? susurra une voix derrière lui.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de l'écossais et il se détendit dans l'étreinte alors qu'il sentait la poitrine de Francine pressée contre son dos. Les quatre amis s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année d'université et vivaient à Paris bien qu'ils viennent tous de pays différents. A présent, leur troisième année venait d'arriver à terme et ils profitaient de la canicule estival dans le jardin d'Antonio. Il était le seul à ne pas vivre dans un appartement minuscule alors ils terminaient toujours ici. En plus, il avait une piscine, piscine qui était fortement appréciée lors de jours où la chaleur était aussi étouffante qu'aujourd'hui.

\- _Surtout_ toi.

La blonde rigola et pressa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa nuque.

\- Commencez pas à baiser dans ma piscine, tous les deux !

\- Quoi ? T'as peur que ta piscine ait une vie sexuelle plus remplie que la tienne ?

\- France, je t'en supplie, noie-le.

\- Je ne sais pas... Coucher dans ta piscine est une idée plutôt tentante.

\- Gilbert ! l'espagnol pigna. Dis-leur quelque chose !

\- Quelque chose.

\- Oh je t'emmerde !

Leurs rires emplirent à nouveau le jardin alors qu'Antonio décidait de sauter dans la piscine pour noyer Alasdair lui-même. Le roux grimaça en entendant un horrible bruit de sonnerie et regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui le causait. Mais aucun de ses amis ne semblait le remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers Francine pour lui demander si elle l'entendait.

Mais elle avait disparue.

Et il se réveilla.

Alasdair cligna des yeux, perdu et ne sachant plus où il était. Les dernières images de son rêve s'effacèrent rapidement alors qu'il reconnaissait son appartement londonien. Il grogna et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir. Il semblait bien qu'il se soit encore endormi sur le canapé. L'agaçante sonnerie était toujours là et ses yeux vert émeraude, bien qu'embrumés, localisèrent sa source rapidement. Sur la table basse, son téléphone vibrait bruyamment, l'écran allumé alors qu'il montrait qui appelait.

"Franny".

Ce surnom était, à la base, une blague parce qu'il était incapable de prononcer son nom correctement. Il n'arrivait jamais à dire "Fran-" normalement et finissait toujours par dire "Frann-" à la place. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Franny avait fini par devenir son surnom officiel. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir alors qu'il fixait son téléphone. Il n'allait pas décrocher. Il baissa le volume afin que la sonnerie ne dérange pas les voisins. Et attendit.

Enfin, la sonnerie s'arrête.

"Vous avez un message vocal".

Alasdair s'ordonna de ne pas l'écouter. Mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres et tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone, l'amenant jusqu'à son oreille.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement alors que cette douce voix retentissait dans l'appareil.

"Salut Alasdair... C'est encore moi..."

Elle avait l'air si triste. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du téléphone alors qu'il se retenait de l'appeler.

"J'espère qu'Arthur et toi allez bien. Je t'en supplie, appelle-moi lorsque tu auras le temps... Je t'aime."

Un bip désagréable agressa son oreille, l'informant que c'était la fin du message. Au début, elle laissait des mesages bien plus longs, lui demandant pourquoi il ignorait ses appels, s'inquiétant que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé. Et elle lui envoyait des messages aussi souvent que possible dans l'espoir qu'il réponde. Le matin pour lui souhaite une bonne journée. Le soir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

"Gil"

C'était la troisième fois depuis le début que Gilbert l'appelait. C'était toujours juste après un des appels de Francine. Il ne laissait jamais de message vocal mais Alasdair pouvait deviner ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il était probablement en colère, sûrement voulait-il lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

A soupir passa entre ses lèvres et il se leva, abandonnant le téléphone sur la table basse pour déambuler dans son appartement. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, jetant un oeil à l'intérieur. Il ne bougeait pas. Il entra et s'approcha du lit, sachant très bien que ça ne voulait pas dire que son petit frère dormait. Mais ses yeux verts étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière. Endormi. Il sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, et retourna sur le canapé. Sa main chercha son paquet de clopes et son briquet à l'aveuglette. Une cigarette entre les lèvres, ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants sur la flamme du briquet avant d'allumer sa clope. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer dans un soupir fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière.

Il n'avait quitté Paris, son amour et ses amis que trois mois plus tôt mais ça lui semblait déjà être une éternité.

* * *

Et voilà !

Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, celui-là c'est un peu un prologue. Pas beaucoup d'informations, je sais, mais n'hésitez pas à lancer des hypothèses haha !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Le bordel de l'auteur : Et voici la suite ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai changé le titre, "fucking" étant trop vulgaire pour un titre, je l'ai remplacé par sa version édulcorée, "frigging".

Petit point sur les noms avant que vous ne lisiez :

Alasdair : Ecosse, évidemment

Francine : Nyo! France, évidemment aussi

Arthur : Bon, Angleterre

Owen : Pays de Galles

Siobhan : République d'Irlande

Seamus : Irlande du Nord

William : Nouvelle-Zélande.

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Debout là-dedans ! On se lève !

Alasdair ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant la lumière du soleil envahir la chambre d'Arthur. Le blond grogna alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, tirant à un sourire à son frère aîné. C'était un des rares sons qu'il arrivait à tirer de lui et il décida d'en profiter.

\- Owen nous rend visite, cet après-m' ! William sera sûrement avec lui. Tu te souviens de William ?

Il s'approcha du lit et tira le fauteuil roulant à côté. Les yeux de son frères étaient ouverts, prouvant qu'il était bien réveillé, et il fixait le vide, ne lui accordant même pas un regard alors qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de soupirer malgré lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne te souviens même pas de moi, bordel, je vois pas pourquoi tu te rappellerais de William. Viens par là, tête de noeud.

Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles d'Arthur pour le soulever, le tirant hors de ses couvertures, et l'assit contre la tête de lit précautionneusement, essayant de le placer suffisamment droit pour qu'il ne tombe pas d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il marmonna un "Bouge pas." en se dirigeant vers le placard, fouillant à l'intérieur pour récupérer des vêtements. "Bouge pas.", bah bien sûr, comme s'il allait le faire. Il ne bougeait pas depuis l'accident. Il ne parlait pas non plus. Il ne regardait même pas les gens dans les yeux. Comme si son âme était déjà partie au Paradis mais avait oublié d'éteindre son corps en partant, le laissant respirer, manger et dormir.  
Alasdair revint auprès du lit et, évidemment, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il lui retira son pyjama et commença à l'habiller, grommelant après les boutons de sa chemise. Enfiler des vêtements sur quelqu'un qui n'a absolument aucune intention de vous y aider était franchement casse-couille.

"Mais lève ta jambe, pour l'amour de Dieu..." il maugréa alors qu'il essayait d'enfiler la jambe d'Arthur dans son pantalon.

Il décida de rajouter ça à sa déjà très longue liste de raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde devrait porter des kilts. Au moins, si vous finissiez dans le coma ou dans un espèce de coma éveillé, les gens n'ont pas besoin de se battre pour vous habiller. Deux chaussettes plus tard, Alasdair se recula pour admirer son oeuvre, vérifiant surtout qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Des fois, il mettait les vêtements de son frère à l'envers, le derrière devant ou l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Et il pouvait imaginer le blond de 19 ans l'engueuler et l'insulter mentalement pour ça. Un autre s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa sa main couverte de taches de rousseur dans l'espèce de buisson blond d'Arthur tendrement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Owen et son époux ne seraient pas là avant une heure, ce qui lui donnait suffisamment de temps pour manger son petit déjeuner et faire manger le sien à Arthur. Pour briser l'éternel silence qui envahissait leur appartement à chaque fois qu'il se taisait, il alluma la radio, chantonnant approximativement avec le chanteur d'AC/DC alors qu'il déplaçait son petit frère dans son fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener dans le salon. Leur appartement n'était pas vraiment grand mais c'était toujours mieux que l'espèce de cage à lapin dans laquelle il vivait lorsqu'il étudiait en France. Deux chambres à coucher, une pour Arthur et une pour lui même s'il avait tendance à s'endormir sur le canapé devant des séries, une salle de bain pour deux et un salon plutôt large (pour un appartement) incluant une kitchenette. Owen payait le loyer puisque lui n'aurait jamais les moyens de le faire, même s'il essayait d'avoir un travail, puisqu'il lui restait deux ans d'études à compléter. Des fois, il se sentait mal à l'aise à ce sujet, n'aimant pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça faisait partie de leur accord, après tout. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, et le plus confortablement installé financièrement parlant, payait pour leurs besoins. La deuxième plus vieille, Siobhan, s'occupait de toute la paperasse découlant de l'accident. Elle s'était également occupée du procès. Et lui, Alasdair, prenait physiquement soin d'Arthur. Le plus jeune, Seamus, avait également offert son aide mais qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme de 18 ans commençant à peine ses études pouvait faire ? De plus, il ne pouvait même pas déménager et reprendre ses études ailleurs comme lui puisqu'il avait été acceptée dans une école privée très exigeante en Irlande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as le choix entre... Hm... Purée de fèves, purée de patates ou de la compote de pomme si tu préfères quelque chose de sucré.

Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Comme toujours.

\- Compote de pomme, donc. il répondit tout seul.

Il devrait probablement réfléchir à la dernière suggestion d'Owen, à savoir : fixer un rendez-vous avez un psychologue. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'était même pas mentalement présent n'était franchement pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Alasdair essaya de se réconforter un peu avec les furieux accords de guitare de TNT tandis qu'il cuisinait ses oeufs brouillés. Au moins il s'améliorait en cuisine depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir de sa cuisine pour supplier Francine de faire à manger pour lui. A un certain point, elle avait même fini par lui interdire formellement d'approcher une seule casserole. Ca avait sûrement à voir avec la fois où il avait réussi à brûler un steak d'un côté et à le garder cru de l'autre.

Apparemment, son "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "retourner le steak ?" répondant au "Tu as oublié de retourner le steak ?" de Francine n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dit en face d'elle.

Francine... Allait-elle encore l'appeler aujourd'hui ? La moitié de son cerveau espérait que oui, désireuse d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. L'autre moitié de son cerveau était une personne responsable qui réalisait à quel point il était égoïste de sa part de souhaiter une chose pareille. Elle devait s'en remettrer et passer à autre chose. Et elle le ferait, un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lui aussi devait passer à autre chose.

Ouais, il devait le faire. Un jour... Ou l'autre.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sont les meilleurs foutus oeufs brouillés que j'ai fait de ma vie. commenta-t-il en les glissant dans son assiette.

C'est-à-dire qu'ils semblaient comestibles. Alasdair mangea ses oeufs en attendant que la compte de pomme d'Arthur ait finie de rédchauffer dans le micro-ondes, jouant de la batterie avec ses doigrs sur la table au rythme de la musique. La sonnerie du micro-ondes le sortit de ses pensée et il se redressa pour attraper le bol et une cuillère, se rasseyant en face de son frère.

\- Tu vomis pas aujourd'hui, ok ? demanda-t-il en installant un torchon sur la poitrine d'Arthur pour qu'il ne tache pas sa chemise s'il recrachait sa nourriture. Ca arrivait de temps en temps. Au lieu d'avaler, il laissait tout retomber hors de sa bouche.

Pour une fois, tout se passa très bien. Son petit frère ouvrait la bouche dès qu'il sentait la cuillère touchait ses lèvres et avalait juste après. Il ne se plaignait jamais et Alasdair était convaincu qu'il pourrait lui faire manger des limaces sans problème. Au moins, il y avait du progrès par rapport au tout début. Lorsqu'il était encore à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas manger du tout et avait dû être placé sous perfusion. Et même alors que le roux avait commencé à s'occuper de lui, il devait forcer sa mâchoire à opérer quelques mouvements pour chaque bouchée pour que son cerveau comprenne qu'il devait avaler.

\- J'vais t'allumer la télé pendant que je fais la vaisselle. indiqua-t-il, poussant le fauteuil roulant devant l'écran.

Il éteignit la radio pour que la musique ne couvre pas ce qui passait à la télé. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil. Les infos. Ca ferait l'affaire pour Arthur.

* * *

\- Rentrez, vous deux, restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais à tes cheveux, Owen ?  
\- Comme d'habitude. Je me suis juste réveillé.

Alasdair rigola et frotta les cheveux d'Owen, les ébouriffant encore plus. Les lois de la physiques ne s'appliquaient pas à cette masse de boucles auburn.

\- Comment vous allez ? Vous avez regarder le match des Australiens, hier ? Ils étaient dans une forme olympique !

Owen chouina bruyamment, ce qui était toujours marrant à voir puisqu'il était un rugbyman d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Ne m'en parle même pas, ils vont complètement nous écraser ! Je te promet, je ne vais pas sortir vivant de ce match ! Et dans trois semaines, on joue contre la Nouvelle-Zélande !

William, le petit blond qui lui servait d'époux, frotta gentiment son dos avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez battre les Australiens. Bon, probablement pas les All Blacks mais...  
\- Merci pour ton soutien, Will'.

La plupart des gens disent que le succès et la célébritait changeaient un homme mais ça ne s'appliquait pas à Owen. Neuf mois plus tôt, quelques jours à peine avant l'accident d'Arthur, il lui avait été annoncé qu'il avait été sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe nationale de rugby du Pays de Galles, légalement puisqu'il y était né, ce qui était son rêve depuis tout petit. Même dans les plus vieux souvenirs d'Alasdair, il pouvait voir les immenses posters de rugby dans la chambre de son grand frère et le jeune Owen essayant de plaquer leur père dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais même après avoir joué plusieurs matchs devant le monde entier, il restait aussi timide et gentil qu'il l'avait toujours été, s'inquiétant pour tout le monde et rougissant à tout. La même chose pouvait être dite de William. Le néo-zélandais était un auteur à succès de romans de fantasy et pourtant il n'avait pas une once d'arrogance ou de prétention.

\- Faites comme chez vous, j'amène de la bière ! lança Alasdair en allant vers le frigo.

L'aîné de la famille remarqua rapidement Arthur dans son fauteuil roulant et s'approcha de lui, plaçant gentiment sa main sur son épaule et essayant d'instaurer le contact visuel entre eux.

\- Comment tu te sens, mon grand ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et il soupira tristement avant de frotter les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Dépêche-toi de revenir avec nous, les dîners de famille sont ennuyants quand tu n'es pas là pour te disputer avec Alasdair.

Le téléphone décida soudainement de briser le silence en sonnant bruyamment, faisant râler Alasdair.

\- Owen, décroche pour moi, je me suis foutu de la bière sur les mains ! C'est sûrement le médecin, il m'a dit qu'il appelerait en début d'après-midi !

L'homme aux cheveux auburn hocha la tête et décrocha, amenant le téléphone à son oreille. Mais ce n'était pas le médecin.

"Alasdair ?!" demanda une voix facilement reconnaissable de part son accent français.

Un sourire étira les lèbres d'Owen.

\- Désolé Francine, essaie encore. C'est Owen. Ca va ?

"Ah, Owen... Uh, ça va, et toi ?"

Owen répondit en s'appuyant sur la table. Il avait apprécié la petite amie d'Alasdair dès le début, et même avant lorsque son petit frère lui parlait d'elle et de ses tentatives pour la séduire. Elle était gentille, pleine de bonnes mannières, belle, sérieuse lorsque c'était nécessaire et sur la route d'une belle carrière si elle continuait d'étudier aussi sérieusement. Il n'aurait pas pu demander une meilleure personne pour quelqu'un comme le roux.

"Est-ce que Alasdair est là ?"

\- Ah, oui, il est dans la cuisine, attend une seconde.

Il couvrit le téléphone avec sa main pour ne pas crier dedans.

\- Al' ! Francine au téléphone !

Alasdair s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon, regrettant de ne pas avoir informé Owen de l'état actuel de sa relation avec Francine. Il soupira lorsque son frère lui tendit le téléphone et le prit.

\- Merci. il marmonna avant de raccrocher et de poser le portable.  
\- ...Alasdair ?

Owen cligna des yeux, le fixant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Alasdair raccrocherait-il au nez de sa petite amie comme ça ?

\- Est-ce que quelque chose s'est...  
\- On est plus ensemble.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et si elle t'appelle, s'il te plaît, ne décroche pas.  
\- ...Pourquoi ?

Il observa le visage de son frère. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Juste... Triste. Le roux évita son regard and haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pour le mieux. Je vais t'expliquer, promis. Pour l'instant...

Il soupira.

\- Tu pourrais me repasser le numéro de ce psychologue ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous avais dit que ce serait plus long ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas, c'est très motivant !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Le bordel de l'auteur : La version française avant l'anglaise parce que je viens de finir un devoir d'anglais et que j'avais pas la foi, haha ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Nom ?

\- Alasdair Kirkland.

\- Âge ?

-Vingt-et-un ans.

La psychologue hocha la tête et prit quelques notes. Alasdair se demanda si c'était comme dans les films et qu'elle avait déjà déduit pleins de trucs sur lui juste avec ces deux phrases et sa manière de se tenir. Du genre "Hmhm, il a choisi les réponses les plus courtes possibles, n'a pas utilisé de pronom personnel..." et ce genre de choses.

Ou alors il regardait trop Sherlock Holmes.

\- Bien. Vous êtes ici de votre propre volonté ?

\- Sur la suggestion de mon frère mais sinon, oui, il ne m'a pas forcé.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec votre frère ?

\- Oui, oui, super bien !

Autre petit silence alors qu'elle écrivait des trucs. Il avait fichtrement envie de regarder sa feuille. Il était venu là pour ne pas craquer psychologiquement en s'occupant de son petit frère, elle n'avait pas intérêt à commencer à lui trouver des traumatismes profonds venus de son enfance.

Un cliquetis retentit alors qu'elle posait son stylo et sa feuille sur ses genoux.

\- Vous voulez vous allonger ? Ou vous préférez comme ça ?

Alasdair considéra le divan sur lequel il était assis quelques instants avant de secouer la tête avec un rire.

\- Non, merci, ça me ferait bizarre d'être allongé.  
\- A votre guise. Et si vous me racontiez tout, à présent ? Parlez-moi de votre famille et de la situation actuelle, tout ce qui vous semblera important.  
\- Euh... D'accord...

Il appuya son dos contre le mur derrière le divan, cherchant à mettre ses souvenirs en ordre.

\- Et bien... Je suis né à Edimbourg. Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup dans les îles britanniques alors aucun de nous n'est né au même endroit. Je suis le troisième. J'ai un grand frère, Owen, qui a vingt-cinq ans. Il est marié et vit en Nouvelle-Zélande. Une grande soeur, Siobhan, qui a vingt-quatre ans. Elle est mariée aussi, elle a un enfant, toute jeune, elle doit avoir six ou sept mois. Elle vit en Irlande. Puis il y a moi. Et...Arthur, mon petit frère. Il a dix-neuf ans. Il vit avec moi, il est... Dans une sorte de coma éveillé. Et puis il y a Seamus, le plus jeune. Il a dix-huit ans, il vient de rentrer dans une grande école privée, en Irlande aussi. Nos parents...

Il pouvait voir la psychologue prendre des notes à nouveau et avait envie de lui préciser qu'il n'avait aucun traumatisme d'enfance et que ce n'était pas la peine de lui en chercher.

\- Nos parents sont morts. Dans un accident de train alors qu'ils étaient partis au mariage d'un couple d'amis. On avait de l'école alors on est pas venus. J'avais seize ans.

Il fit une pause au cas où elle voudrait lui poser une question mais elle se contenta de le fixer, attendant qu'il continue.

\- Au début, Seamus, Arthur et moi on a fini en foyer d'accueil. Le temps que Siobhan et Owen puissent s'occuper des papiers pour pouvoir nous prendre en charge. Et comme l'administration, c'est le truc le plus lent de la planète, on y est restés sept mois dans ce foyer.  
\- Pas d'oncles et tantes qui pouvaient vous accueillir ? De grands-parents ?  
\- Nan. Nos seuls grands-parents encore vivants, ce sont les parents de ma mère. Sauf qu'ils l'ont reniée quand elle était jeune. Du coup quand un type de la protection des enfants est arrivé pour savoir s'ils pouvaient nous prendre, c'était la première fois qu'ils nous voyaient. Z'ont pas voulu de nous. Tant mieux. Alors après le foyer, du coup, ce sont Siobhan et Owen qui se sont occupés de nous. Owen jouait déjà dans une équipe de deuxième division de rugby et avait un salaire pour ça. Siobhan faisait des études de médecine mais travaillait comme serveuse dans un pub le soir. Et moi je travaillais chez ma professeure de philosophie, madame Karpusi. Elle avait décidé de couvrir les livres de sa bibliothèque et cherchait de l'aide. Et comme elle savait que je cherchais du travail pour aider un peu aux dépenses de la maison... Pour vous dire, quand j'ai fini le lycée, on avait pas fini.  
\- Vous avez de bons souvenirs de cette professeure ?  
\- Plutôt oui. Elle m'a empêché de me faire virer. Après le décès de mes parents j'ai fais deux trois conneries et... Bah ça a failli mal se terminer pour moi. Elle planait un peu mais elle était super sympa.

Ce qui devait être de famille puisqu'il se souvenait très bien de son fils, qui avait le même âge que lui, et qui passait sûrement plus de temps à dormir qu'à écouter en cours. En même temps, pour enseigner la philosophie, il faut sûrement planer un petit peu.  
Il laissa un peu de temps à son interlocutrice qui prenait encore des notes. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'elle écrivait.  
Finalement, elle releva la tête et l'invita à continuer.

\- Après le lycée, j'ai voulu faire des études. Un truc classique, business & management. Et puis j'avais envie de voyager un peu, de voir du monde, alors je suis parti faire ces études là en France. Je faisais du français depuis le collège donc je me débrouillais pour me faire comprendre. J'y suis resté trois ans. Et... (il sourit) Je crois que ce sont les trois plus belles années de ma vie. Je logeais dans une chambre étudiante et mon voisin, c'était un allemand, qui s'appelait Gilbert Beilschmidt. Bon il était complètement barré mais super sympa. Il était là depuis le lycée, lui. On a sympathisé et il a voulu m'intégrer à son groupe d'amis. Il y avait Antonio, un espagnol qu'il a rencontré au lycée aussi. Et... Francine.

Il vit distinctement la psychologue écrire quelque chose en plus gros et le souligner.

\- Francine est importante pour vous, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. On s'est tout de suite très bien entendu et on a flirté ensemble pendant quelques mois... Puis en décembre, on s'est mis ensemble.

Il s'en rappelait encore comme si c'était hier. C'était au gala de Noël. Et Gilbert avait hurlé de joie en les voyant, clamant qu'ils allaient enfin arrêter de se tourner autour et qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter tous leurs sous-entendus dégueulasses.  
A sa grande déception, les sous-entendus dégueulasses étaient restés. Et ils y avaient ajouté en prime des niaiseries amoureuses dégoulinantes de guimauve.

\- A partir de là, je crois que c'était trois ans de... Vous savez, ces périodes de votre vie où tout va pour le mieux. Les résultats scolaires, notre couple, tout allait bien. Et puis la troisième année... Au début tout allait bien. Siobhan est tombée enceinte et nous l'a annoncé en novembre. Puis en décembre Owen, qui était passé en première division entre temps, a été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale du Pays de Galles. En plus à peine un an plus tôt la série de bouquins de son copain a été éditée et ça a eu un succès dingue. Puis ils se sont mariés peu après. Mais en janvier...

Il avala difficilement. Ca faisait mal de mettre côte à côte tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver de bien durant cette période... Pour finir par l'accident.

\- Arthur a eu un accident de voiture. Au Nouvel An. Il revenait d'une soirée avec des amis. Tout allait bien, leur conducteur n'avait pas bu, il n'y avait pas de neige, aucune raison pour que quelque chose arrive. Sauf le connard de merde en face qui était complètement bourré. Il s'est mis à rouler sur la voie d'en face... Le conducteur de la voiture d'Arthur a voulu se mettre dans le fossé pour éviter le choc... Mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils se sont pris la voiture de l'enculé en plein sur le côté. Le côté où était Arthur. C'est un... Miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Si on pouvait dire qu'il était en vie.

\- Il est resté sept putains de mois à l'hôpital. Au début complètement dans le coma. Branché de partout. C'était horrible.

Il avait encore bien en mémoire le visage blafard de son petit frère, immobile dans son lit d'hôpital, le moniteur cardiaque comme seul fond sonore. Le médecin qui les avait reçu et avait commencé à leur expliquer qu'ils ne devaient pas omettre la possibilité qu'Arthur ne survive pas. Sous-entendant clairement qu'ils devraient peut-être commander le catalogue des pompes funèbres.

\- Il a survécu. Mais dans quel état. Il parle pas, il... On sait pas s'il est vraiment avec nous ou pas, en fait. Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Que des infirmières pourraient faire l'affaire mais qu'il serait bien mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un de sa famille. Pour que ça lui fasse un repère, vous comprenez.  
\- Comment la décision a-t-elle été prise ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai tranché. Au début, Owen et Siobhan voulaient s'en occuper. Ils sont habitués à s'occuper de nous, pour eux c'était normal. Mais j'ai dit non. Parce qu'Owen est marié, il a une vie de couple, il a un contrat avec une équipe néo-zélandaise. Parce que Siobhan aussi est marié et quand on nous a annoncé ça, son bébé avait un mois. Un gamin d'un mois et un handicapé ? Bah tiens. Moi, bah. J'avais une copine d'université. Et je pouvais continuer mes études à Londres. Donc j'ai décrété que ce serait moi. Merde quoi, ils avaient déjà suffisamment pris soin de nous, Seamus s'apprêtait à peine à quitter la maison de Siobhan pour faire ses études.

La psychologue hocha la tête, griffonnant à nouveau sur sa feuille. Sur sa troisième feuille en fait. Merde, sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

\- J'en ai parlé à Francine, bien sûr. Elle a compris, elle n'a pas essayé de me retenir ni rien, on s'est dit qu'on resterait ensemble. Vous savez, qu'on s'appellerait, qu'elle viendrait me voir pendant les vacances. Et que quand Arthur irait mieux, je reviendrais.  
\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.  
\- Au début, si. J'ai déménagé à Londres dès juillet, Arthur devait sortir de l'hôpital en août. Pour prendre mes marques et tout préparer pour son arrivée, vous comprenez, l'hôpital m'a pris en stage trois semaines pour m'apprendre comment je devais m'occuper de lui. Evidemment je peux toujours appeler une infirmière et elle vient tous les jours contrôler sa santé. Et elle s'occupe de lui quand je suis en cours. Du coup, au début... On s'appelait tous les jours, tout ça. Je crois... Que j'avais toujours pas trop conscience de ce qui arrivait.

Il soupira et regarda ses pieds quelques instants, comme si ses vieilles Doc allaient lui révéler la vérité sur l'Univers et le sens de la vie.

\- Puis quand j'ai vraiment commencé à m'occuper d'Arthur, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. En fait... C'était injuste pour Francine. Bien sûr, moi j'avais dit oui à mettre ma propre vie sur pause pour m'occuper de mon petit frère. Mais elle ? C'était facile de se dire que ce ne serait pas long, qu'Arthur est quelqu'un de teigneux et qu'il retrouverait toutes ses capacités en un rien de temps ! Mais la vérité... La vérité c'est que c'est utopique... Ca va sûrement prendre plusieurs années. Arthur va perdre plusieurs années de sa vie, elles vont être complètement effacées. Moi aussi je vais perdre plusieurs années de ma vie parce que je les consacrerais à lui. Deux personnes, c'était déjà assez de dégâts pour un putain d'accidents. Elle a vingt-et-un ans, Francine, elle est à l'université. Elle a pas que ça a foutre d'attendre quelqu'un. Mais... Je savais que si je lui disais, elle refuserait, elle me dirait qu'elle m'attendrait quand même, qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle... Et moi j'aurais été trop lâche pour insister. Je suis lâche, vous savez ? Alors... J'ai coupé les ponts. I peine deux semaines. Sans prévenir. Avec elle, avec Gilbert, avec Antonio... Tous ceux que je connaissais en France.

Il se tut. Contempla à nouveau ses chaussures. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de la psychologue sur lui et entendant le griffonnement de son stylo sur le papier. Bordel que ça lui donnait envie de lui arracher ce stylo des mains et de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce, ce simple petit bruit.

\- Elle essaie encore de reprendre contact ?  
\- ...Elle appelle. Tous les jours. Et elle laisse des messages. Et Gilbert a appelé deux fois. Pour m'engueuler je crois. Antonio une fois. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai... Hâte qu'elle m'oublie.  
\- Vous essayez d'oublier, vous ?  
\- ...Pas encore.  
\- Je vois.

Putain de griffonnement de stylo sur le papier. Puis un autre bruit lui fit relever la tête. Elle s'était redressée. La séance était terminée.

\- C'est bien que nous ayons pu avoir cette discussion. On va pouvoir travailler à partir de ça. J'aimerais vous revoir rapidement, cela vous convient-il ?

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez à présent tout le pourquoi du comment !

Merci beaucoup à Tooran qui commente fidèlement, c'est super cool !

-La prof de philo d'Alasdair c'était Mama Grèce haha ! -

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Le bordel de l'auteur : Les nouveaux voisins d'Alasdair ne sont pas des personnages d'Hetalia mais des personnages random, ne vous inquiétez donc pas que les noms ne vous disent rien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Die, die, die my Darling, don't utter a single world... Die, die, die, my...

Alasdair cessa de chantonner pour tendre l'oreille. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait de cogner à la porte ? Ou il avait rêvé ? Le bruit se reproduisit, lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur un torchon, étant en train de faire la vaisselle, et baissa le son de la radio, laissant Metallica s'égosiller dans le vide.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, tête de noeud, j'entends rien depuis la cuisine.

Il aurait sûrement fait un infarctus si son petit frère léthargique s'était soudainement levé pour lui dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Mais c'aurait été un infarctus positif.  
Qui pouvait bien être là ? Noël approchait certes mais ses frères et soeurs n'étaient pas sensés débarquer avant le 23. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser leur repas ici par souci pratique, même si l'appartement était loin d'être suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout ce beau monde.

\- Bonjour ?

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un couple dans la fin de vingtaine qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve accompagné de deux gamins, l'un bébé dans les bras de sa mère et l'autre qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Ah. Oui. Les nouveaux voisins du dessous. Le vieux con qui tapait au plafond avec son balai parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit en marchant avait déménagé en maison de retraite.

\- Bonjour ! Nous sommes les nouveaux voisins du dessous, nous sommes venus dire bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mary et voici mon époux, Anthony ainsi que nos enfants Lucas et Noah. Tenez !

L'homme lui tendit une assiette recouverte de papier aluminium et il devina qu'il y avait un gâteau en dessous. Il sourit et les remercia avant de leur proposer d'entrer pour boire un verre. A part ses frères et soeurs, il n'avait pour l'instant reçu personne dans ce nouvel appartement. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il se rappela soudainement qu'il y avait son frère dans le salon et que s'il s'était habitué à sa présence-absence, les voisins ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça. Il fit donc demi-tour et se plaça à côté d'Arthur, le désignant de la main pour le présenter.

\- Je vis avec mon petit frère, Arthur. Arthur, je te présente nos nouveaux voisins.  
\- Nous sommes enchantés !

L'homme tendit la main et Alasdair secoua la tête.

\- Uh, c'est inutile. Il ne répondra pas, il n'est... Pas vraiment là. Il est vivant, hein ! Mais pas vraiment là. C'est un coma éveillé, j'm'occupe de lui.

Devant leurs visages étonnés, il précisa.

\- Accident de voiture. Asseyez-vous, je reviens tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Est-ce qu'il avait du jus de fruit ou un truc comme ça pour les gosses ? Il ouvrit son frigo et constata qu'il restait du jus d'orange, ça ferait sûrement l'affaire. Ca faisait du bien de voir du monde, la solitude pesait rapidement et les autres voisins de l'immeuble n'étaient pas exactement des gens sympathiques. Il y avait le vieux con qui tapait au plafond, à présent déménagé. Puis la folle aux chats au-dessus. Il avait essayé de lui parler une fois, elle lui avait dit discuter avec ses chats, pour plaisanter il avait lâché "Et ils vous répondent ?". Depuis elle ne lui parlait plus parce que, oui, ses chats lui répondaient, et qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque d'eux. Et il ne parlerait même pas de ses voisins de gauche qui étaient trois jeunes complètement shootés la plupart du temps. Ni de sa voisine de droite, une jeune femme très engagée dans un demi-million de causes qui avait essayé de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était inhumain de laisser son petit frère vivre cette demie-vie et qu'avec l'euthanasie ce genre de problèmes seraient réglés.  
Putain d'immeuble de cinglés.  
Au moins les nouveaux avaient l'air normaux. Le petit couple sympa avec leurs deux marmots typique.

\- Pourquoi le monsieur il bouge pas ? entendit-il.

Ca le fit doucement sourire malgré lui. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient au vu de son -sale- caractère, il aimait les enfants. Il aimait bien leur côté bien trop honnête et curieux qui s'en balançait complètement de ce que pensaient les autres. Il revint près de la table alors que la mère cherchait à faire comprendre à son fils que ce genre de questions ne se posait pas.

\- Excusez sa question, il...  
\- Non, non, c'est pas grave. C'est normal que ce soit surprenant pour un enfant. Arthur ne bouge pas parce qu'il a eu un accident de voiture. C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours être prudent en voiture et mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le gamin hocha la tête d'un air impressionné et Alasdair se dit qu'il avait fait sa bonne action de la semaine.  
Il s'installa à table avec eux et ils purent parler de tout et de rien, de l'endroit où la famille vivait auparavant, des habitants de l'immeuble. Le roux regretta lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à partir, se faisant remarquer qu'il allait retrouver le silence lourd de son appartement. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la ferma avec un sourire, se tournant vers Arthur.

\- Tu vois, on a pas QUE des connards comme voisins.

Sur ce, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse comme il le faisait au début, il rehaussa le volume de la radio.

* * *

Gilbert tira Alasdair sans pitié dans les escaliers de leur résidence étudiante, ignorant ses diverses protestations. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de faire connaissance lorsque l'albinos avait décrété qu'il FALLAIT qu'il le présente à ses amis.  
Et apparemment, ça ne pouvait pas attendre que le roux termine de ranger ses affaires.

\- Allez, arrête de flipper, ils vont t'adorer, t'as l'air sympa dès le premier regard, c'est le sweat qui fait ça !

L'écossais roula des yeux en les baissant machinalement sur son sweat. Gris, avec un mini monstre du Loch Ness surplombé par la phrase "Want to see the Loch Ness monster ?", preuve matérielle de son immaturité chronique. Gilbert avait trouvé ça hilarant.  
Lui aussi lorsqu'Owen lui avait offert, cela dit.  
Le point positif était donc que son voisin et lui partageaient le même humour merdique.

\- Antonio ! Francine !

L'albinos ralentit enfin en repérant au bout du couloir de l'étage au-dessus du leur ses deux amis. Alasdair les dévisagea avec curiosité. Le garçon avait la peau halée, des bouclettes brunes et des yeux verts. Quand à la fille... Il se surprit à la fixer un peu trop longtemps, détaillant son visage fin encadré de deux longues mèches blondes, presque châtains, s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes au bout. Le reste de sa chevelure était attaché derrière elle et elle tourna ses yeux vers lui. Bleus, ou violets, quelque chose entre les deux, il ne savait pas. Il observa ses lèvres rosées s'étirer en un sourire.

\- Et si je dis oui ?

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour revenir à la réalité, n'ayant pas trop suivi ce qui s'était passé.

\- Pardon ?

Francine lâcha un rire à son air perdu et il vit distinctement Gilbert ricaner, apparemment très amusé par la scène.

\- Ton sweatshirt, précisa-t-elle.

Son sweatshirt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son... Il se rappela soudainement de ce qui était écrit dessus et eut un sourire goguenard.

\- Et bien je t'emmènerais dans les Highlands écossais, plus bel endroit du monde proclamé par le Haut Conseil de moi-même, pour aller te présenter au joyau de la Couronne écossaise, la plus belle de Grande-Bretagne, j'ai nommé, Nessie !

La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire, s'attendant plus à une blague sur son sexe qu'à une déclaration d'amour enflammée à destination du mythique monstre du Loch Ness.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? l'interrogea-t-elle entre deux hoquets nerveux.  
\- Alasdair Kirkland !  
\- Et bien, Alasdair Kirkland, je t'accompagne dans les Highlands écossais rencontrer Nessie quand tu veux !  
\- M. Kirkland, vous êtes avec nous ?

Alasdair sursauta et mit quelques instants à se situer. Le visage de son professeur d'évaluation des risques, situé à trente centimètres du sien alors qu'il claquait des doigts devant lui, lui donna un bon indice.

\- Hein, ah, euh... Oui, oui, je suis là.

Satisfait de l'avoir réveillé, le vieil homme recula et retourna à son cours. Le roux soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses notes, constatant qu'il avait cessé d'écrire depuis un moment. Son esprit était parti voir ailleurs s'il y était, apparemment. Le remarquant, son voisin rapprocha sa feuille de la sienne pour qu'il puisse recopier et récupérer. Il le remercia, poussa un nouveau soupir et se remit au travail. Stupide cerveau. Débile de mémoire. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il tourne la page s'ils persistaient à lui renvoyer ses souvenirs à la gueule à la moindre occasion ?  
Ici, dans son école londonienne, ce n'était pas pareil qu'en France. Il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades... Mais sans plus. La plupart se connaissaient depuis la première année en plus. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne sortait pas, ce qui n'aidait franchement pas à la socialisation. Il n'était pas seul et malheureux, merci bien, mais les amis qu'il avait ici n'avaient rien à voir avec les trois troubles-fêtes en chef avec qui il traînait encore un an auparavant.

Alasdair laissa à nouveau ses pensées dériver, vers son petit frère cette fois. Il se trouvait entre les mains de l'infirmière... D'un côté c'était rassurant de le savoir avec une professionnelle, après tout il avait toujours peur de se retrouver face à une situation qu'il ne saurait pas gérer. Mais d'un autre, il s'était tellement habitué à s'en occuper complètement les week-end et en fin de journée qu'il se trouvait toujours un peu réticent à le laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

D'après sa psychologue, il développait une dépendance au fait de prendre soin du blond. Normal au vu de sa situation, selon elle. Lui trouvait ça plutôt malsain. Mais bon, il s'était déjà résolu au fait que sa sanité mentale ne ressortirait peut-être pas intacte de toute cette histoire de toute manière.

* * *

\- Bonjour ! Je vous ramène votre assiette !

Alasdair avait profité de la présence de l'infirmière pour s'absenter encore quelques minutes, le temps d'aller rendre le plat dans lequel ses nouveaux voisins lui avaient offert un gâteau. Gâteau qui n'était toujours pas terminé, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu le goût des choses sucrée. Mais il faisait confiance à ses frères et soeurs arrivant bientôt pour faire honneur à la cuisine de... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui, Mary.

Ils discutèrent sur le pas de la porte quelques instants, le roux ne pouvant rester très longtemps. En tout cas, ce jeune couple et leurs enfants étaient une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien légèrement oppressant. La conversation s'orienta sur les fêtes approchant et il se retrouva à admettre qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait son sapin, ne trouvant pas le coeur à s'y mettre. Sans hésiter, le plus vieux des deux garçons lui proposa son aide, qu'il finit par accepter.

Décorer un sapin de Noël tout seul, c'était déprimant après tout. Surtout pour lui qui avait toujours été habitué à sa large fratrie.

Laissant le gamin exprimer entièrement sa créativité sur le petit sapin dans son salon sous la supervision extrêmement attentive d'Arthur, Alasdair alla chercher du jus d'orange dans la cuisine, se servant au passage un verre de whisky. Il s'arrêta alors que le bord du verre touchait ses lèvres, se faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, boire un verre sans trop de raison dans la journée. Bah. Ce n'est pas comme si il était alcoolique, ce n'était qu'un verre, rien de grave. Il haussa les épaules et laissa le liquide mordoré brûler sa gorge.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en retournant dans le salon lorsqu'il découvrit que le sapin n'était pas le seul à avoir eu droit à un relooking. Lucas avait apparemment décrété que le fauteuil roulant d'Arthur n'était pas dans l'ambiance des fêtes et l'avait décoré de guirlandes.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire enguirlander, lâcha-t-il à son frère une fois que l'enfant était retourné chez lui.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mais... Il fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression que les pupilles d'ordinaire immobiles et fixées dans le vide d'Arthur s'étaient déplacées vers lui. Peut-être avait-il seulement halluciné. Ou peut-être était-ce bon signe. Un large sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres et il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds broussailleux du plus jeune.

\- Très bien, je prend ça comme un éclat de rire provoqué par mon humour ravageur.

* * *

We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New yeeeaaaaar ! -commentçac'estpasNoëldutout ?-

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
